


Orchestrato

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex inexplicably bonds with Chloe whilst keeping her survival a secret from the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orchestrato

This is a Chlex cover I made for BabyDee1. I always love the idea of Chloe and Lex together. :)

[Title: Orchestrato](http://babydee1.livejournal.com/171701.html)  
Author: BabyDee1  
Pairing: Chlex  
Timeline: Safehouse Summer of Love, End of Season 3/Beginning of 4  
Summary: Lex inexplicably bonds with Chloe whilst keeping her survival a secret from the world

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=orchestrato.jpg)

 

 

 

 

 

[](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=No_compromise.jpg) Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, their respective creators do. I'm just playing with them for a while. This is just for fun no infringement is intended. I do not, in any way, profit from the artwork created here by manipulation. All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).  
Images: are all copyrighted by their respective artists I make no claim to them whatsoever. They give us lovely images and this is only meant as a tribute to their amazing work. The finished fan fiction cover, icon, artwork, composition however is my own design. Check my resource page for links to layers and textures that were possibly used. The final image is only a comp.  



End file.
